


Military Surplus

by Verlaine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine





	Military Surplus

Doyle loathes decorating with a passion. Wallpaper, paintbrushes—carpet samples, for God's sake. It's enough to send any normal man round the twist. Just because he _can_ paint doesn't mean he has to.

He's got too many memories of a childhood in a house where the pristine state of the walls and floor mattered more than a growing boy's need to play. He firmly ignores Bodie's moaning about living in a tip.

That is, until the day Bodie arrives home with two cans of paint—one battleship grey, one camouflage green—and politely inquires which he'd prefer for the bedroom


End file.
